Hansel's daughter
by terminatorluvr
Summary: while fighting a samurai witch in the middle of the wood Hansel and Gretel rescue a small child named Melissa who claims to be the daughter of Hansel and the deceased white witch Mina. But how will Hansel take this news and what will Gretal think to being a new Aunt and to this news?


Hansel, Gretel and Edward were wandering through a forest which was were a dark Witch had supposedly abducted a child from a farm but her foster parents were not that concerned for her well being they merely wanted the witch dead.

Suddenly a beautiful woman with long black curls to her elbows wearing armour like attire appeared; her eyes were as red as blood and her nails were sharp and pointed. She was smirking at them without showing a hint of fear and was wielding a sword which the locals had warned them was covered in Snake venom.

Hansel sighed "Don't these bitches ever quit" he said crossly. Although he was happy that others were safe it just annoyed him to no end.

Gretel chuckled "Well her death will mean more cash for us" she said deviously.

The witch chuckled "You think you can defeat me? The great witch Sayuri such impudence!" she said lunging at them to which they dodged her sword but just barely.

Hansel was impressed "She's fast, faster than the others we better keep on top of our game if we wanna catch her" he said to which Gretel agreed.

Suddenly a small voice was heard from within the house and Gretel realized the child was locked inside the house "Hansel you distract her and I'll save the kid" she said sternly to which Hansel agreed.

"No problem sis after all this bitch is just some tough cookie wannabe" he joked but in truth he was rather concerned.

Sayuri laughed "I would like to see you beat me little boy and once I kill you I'll kill your precious sister too" she said and then cut his face with her sharp nails.

Suddenly Hansel lunged at her and stabbed the witch in the stomach causing her to collapse to her knees in pain and then Hansel cut off her head swiftly.

_**5 mins later**_

Gretel emerged from the cabin with a small girl hiding behind her wearing an old fashion corset like dress with chest length pale brown wavy hair and yellow eyes. She appeared to be around the age of 10-12 yrs old "Hey bro I found this girl locked up in a cage somewhere in the back of the house" Gretel called to Hansel.

Hansel approached her and kneeled down peering at her "She is kinda pretty but it's not a blood moon anytime soon so what would a witch want with this child?" he said thoughtfully.

The girl looked up at Hansel then her eyes became tearful "Papa" she said quietly in a shocked voice.

Hansel and Gretel were stunned by what came out of her mouth and Gretel grabbed her brother by the collar "Just what kind of shit do you pull with women when we're apart?" she said crossly.

"Hey you got me all wrong I mean I loved Mina and we had a heated moment between us at the healing springs but apart from that I never went THAT far" Hansel explained.

The small child tugged at Gretel's sleeve "um excuse me…" she started nervously to which Hansel and Gretel peered at her.

_**Another 15 mins later**_

"So you're Hansel's daughter born from a white witch?!" Gretel said with a shocked look.

The girl nodded "That's correct my grandmother told me before I passed away" she said innocently.

"But Hansel told me he never had sex with that girl Mina" Gretel said sternly.

Hansel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Actually sis I kinda lied" he said awkwardly.

Gretel looked annoyed and kicked him crossly "EXPLAIN?!" she said darkly an ominous aura surrounding her.

Hansel sighed "That time I was at the springs with her I did actually penetrate Mina but just underwater" he said not looking Gretel in the eye.

Gretel punched Hansel crossly "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled crossly "Not only have we a job as witch hunters but now we have a YOUR child to carry with us which makes food, accommodation and travelling more expensive as well as dangerous" she snapped.

While Gretel sulked to blow some steam while muttering stuff about "being too young", "not ready to be an aunt" and the usual "Idiot" lark Hansel smiled at the small child and asked for her name.

The girl blushed shyly bowing her head "Melissa…my name is Melissa" she said shyly.

Hansel smiled "Nice to meet you Melissa I never knew I had such a cute daughter" he said kindly. Melissa's blush increased and then she smiled making Hansel smile too.

_**That evening**_

Hansel, Gretel and Melissa sat around a fire with blankets and eating some meat and vegetable stew with bread and water. They had bought the ingredients at the last town with the money they had earned from killing the witch.

Gretel had thankfully calmed down from earlier but was concerned for how to provide for this small child and how she would be able to protect herself; she knew she and Hansel had learned from their childhood but that was in a heat of a moment due to trying to prevent themselves from being eaten.

Hansel was sitting next to Melissa and eating his supper while making sure she got enough to eat and wasn't hungry later. He was starting to develop some maternal fatherly feelings towards this child already while still feeling somewhat worried about how to deal with it.

_**That night**_

Hansel tucked Melissa up in her own small blanket on a bed of some soft dry leaves and moss. It wasn't exactly the best for someone so young but it was the best he could provide and she had told him she liked it.

Gretel was sleeping soundly and moaning now and again in her sleep which Hansel found cute and somewhat funny even now in their adult years. He cared deeply for her since they had only had one another since childhood but now he had Melissa to care for aswell.

Eventually after making sure that both Melissa and Gretel were peacefully asleep and well Hansel made his own bed and got cozy then eventually fell asleep; during his sleep he began to think that being a father wouldn't be so bad after all. Meanwhile Melissa was dreaming of her grandmother and what she had told her before she passed away.

_**Melissa's dream**_

_Melissa is in a field of flowers and enjoying the smell carried by the gentle spring breeze she turns around to see her grandmother not far behind and runs up to her hugging her tight. "Melissa you are of the correct age now so I only feel it correct right to tell you that your mother was a white witch so in the outcome you are a hybrid of a human and witch" her grandmother explains._

_Melissa's eyes widen "But who is my father grandma?" she asks innocently. _

_The old woman smiles "Your father is a witch hunter who slays evil witches and goes by the name Hansel" she says kindly stroking Melissa's cheek._


End file.
